Red (SD)
Red is a dark ginger she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Although she does not make an appearance in the book, she is mentioned by Stick when he asks Coal where she was, to which Coal replies that she has started hunting by herself, and Cora adds that she's full grown now. Stick starts to say that if she had been raised by her mother, things would be different, but Cora cuts him off sharply, then promises that if she's not back by sunhigh they'll go look for her. :Later Red is seen sitting in the shadow of a wall. When Stick asks where she's been, her neck fur fluffs up and she replies, "Around." When Stick tells her to stay close, she challenges that she can take care of herself. Stick growls that there are dangerous cats around, to which she bounds forward and puts her forepaw against his shoulder, purring. Stick mentions in his thoughts that he wishes to cover her head with licks, like he used to when she was a kit. :After Stick is set up by Misha and Skipper to kill a Twoleg's pet rabbit, Skipper remarks that he's seen Red around, and that next time it might be her fur that's left beside a dead Twoleg pet, to which Stick growls to keep Red out of this. :When Stick wakes from his nightmare of killing a Twoleg rabbit, Red, Cora, and Shorty are around him. The scent of Red and the feel of her pelt against his soothes his anger towards Dodge. When they hear a faint noise around the corner of the alley, Red trots off, mewing that she'll investigate. When Stick offers to come with her, she turns around, almost snarling, asking if he trusted her and that she can look after herself. She says she doesn't need help, and that knows how to stay away from Dodge, and that if she does run into him or his cats, she can fight them. :Red runs off, and he is about to follow when the Twolegs invade the mouth of the alley. After some hesitation, he runs after Red instead of staying to help his friends escape the Twolegs. He comes upon Red and Harley, one of Dodge's cats. Red stops Harley from attacking her father, and she and Stick have an argument. As Stick leaves, it is noted he is running as if he can leave his horror of Red and Harley behind him. :After Stick returns to the others, Coal questions where Red it. Stick growled that she was fine and got away, then quickly continues to avoid answering questions. When the cats split up to to search for Dodge's camp, Stick stops Snowy from going in the direction that Red had gone, saying he'll take it himself. It is mentioned that he was ashamed when he retraced his steps to the place he had seen Red and Harley, and that he couldn't tell the others Red had betrayed them by telling Harley where they slept, though when he finds Shorty following him, he admits his thoughts to him. Shorty protests that Red would never do that, to which Stick replies that maybe she would, and that her mother hadn't shown much loyalty. Shorty hisses that Stick knew exactly why Velvet did what she did, and that even though Red has her mother's pride and stubbornness, it comes from her father as well. :Later, after getting information about Dodge's camp from Onion, Shorty asks if he'll fight Dodge, even if it means fighting Red as well. He mentions that Velvet may be the only chance to save Red. :Stick visits Violet, Red's mother, hoping that he could convince her that Red needed their help. When he fondly remembers when he first met Velvet, she coldly says that they share their daughter and nothing else. When Stick is explaining the situation to Velvet, she asks if she has fallen in love with a cat who lives by a different set of rules, and mockingly says that he wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. When Stick tries to say that he thinks Red was involved with the Twoleg attack, Velvet hisses that Red would never do that. More gently she reminds Stick that she gave him Red to raise. She tries convincing him to talk to Red, but he says he had hoped that she would speak to Red. She points out that Red knows where she is if she wants to talk. He angrily replies that Velvet can't hide with her housefolk while their daughter is in danger. Velvet tells Stick to leave Red be, or she'll end up hating him. She then vanishes into the Twoleg nest. :At Dodge's camp, Red is seen carrying the limp body of a squirrel, Harley padding beside her. Misha and Skipper dip their heads to Red and Harley as they approach. Skipper asks Harley if they can trust her, and Misha adds that they know who her father is. Red puts her squirrel down, and Harley announces her catch. Stick remembers when he taught her to catch squirrels near the alley. :Red watches Misha and Skipper eat the squirrel, while Dodge appears and talks to Red, to low for the watching Stick and Shorty to hear, though Stick believes Red is giving him information about them, and the two toms leave. :Right before the attack on Dodge's camp by the SkyClan and Twolegplace cats, Red is seen with her mate, Harley, and Leafstar can feel Stick stiffening beside her. It was clear that Red happy to be in Dodge's camp with Harley, and the two of them stroll away. Stick insists they attack while they're gone, and Shorty quickly fetches Coal, Snowy, and Percy. :In the midst of the battle, Red and Harley appear from behind a scrubby patch of bramble. Red gasps and asks what is going on. With barely a glance at the Clan cats, Red leaps across the ditch to her father, Harley on her paws. Red demands what Stick is doing, and without realizing his grip on Dodge, he claims that they are rescuing her, and she insists that she's not a prisoner. She watches Stick and Dodge fight and sharply asks what his problem is. Stick reminds her that they were here first, and that Dodge and his cats had stolen their prey, dens, and even her. Harley growls that no cat stole Red, and that she came of her own accord. Red stares into Harley's eyes and says that she came because she loves him. Angrily, Stick says that this isn't love, and that Harley tricked her. He springs at Harley with his claws outstretched, but Red throws herself in his way, and his claws plunged into her throat. Stick quickly tries to push her away, but the damage had been done, and Red crumples to the ground. Stick stared in disbelief at the claws and gashes in her throat. Leafstar orders cobwebs be brought to Red, and Cherrytail races over with a pawful and slaps them onto Red's wound, and Shrewtooth appears with sticky goosegrass from the ditch to add on. It's too late for Red, and her life starts ebbing away. Harley crouches down, pleading with her to stay with him. He tells her to remember the kits they were going to have together, tough little ginger she-cats like her, and to remember how they had planned their life. :Leafstar rises from Red's side and orders her warriors to leave, having reminded them that a warrior didn't need to kill to win battles. She looks at Red, who had died with her glazed eyes on Harley. Harley moans for her as Leafstar gathers up her warriors and SkyClan leaves. Family Members '''Father:' :Stick:Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 247 Mother: :Velvet:Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 246 Tree References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Rogue